Tino's Adventures of My Babysitter's a Vampire
|image = |Row 1 title = Directed by|Row 1 info = Sonic876 LegoKyle14|Row 2 title = Film Used|Row 2 info = My Babysitter's a Vampire|Row 3 title = Starring|Row 3 info = Jason Mardsen Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kate Soucie Mona Marshall Johnny Yong Bosch Cassandra Morris Brian Beacock Kaiji Tang Eden Sher Adam McArthur Rebecca Shoichet Olivia Olson Josh Grelle Michelle Rojas Bryn Apprill Tia Ballard Michelle Lee Felecia Angelle Carly McKillip Richard Newman|Row 4 title = Guest Starring|Row 5 title = Production Company|Row 6 title = Distributed by|Row 5 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney's Animations Studios Sonic876 Productions LegoKyle14 Motion Pictures|Row 6 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Picture|Row 7 title = Release Date|Row 7 info = TBA|Row 4 info = Sarah Natochenny Ikue Otani Michele Knotz Satomi Korogi Bill Rogers Felix Avitia Anndi McAfee Aria Curzon Rob Paulsen' Issac Brown Meghan Strange Barry Bostwick Miriam Flynn}} is another upcoming Weekenders crossover made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora TV as a Double Feature with Tino's Adventures of Mona the Vampire - The Vampire Hunter in the near future. Plot Ethan Morgan is a freshman who is not trusted by his parents to stay home alone with his little sister Jane because he let her out of the house while him and his best friend Benny Weir stuff their faces with marshmallows. Instead, they hire Erica, a girl from Ethan's high school. However, Erica comes across her best friend Sarah and Jesse, Sarah's vampire ex-boyfriend, on the night she is supposed to babysit and decides to attend a party that Jesse is throwing along with his gang of Vampires. Sarah and Jesse get into a fight until Jesse throws her to the bushes of Ethan's house. Thinking quickly, she tells Ethan's parents that Erica was sick and that she asked her to fill in for her instead. Benny Weir, Ethan's dorky best friend, soon comes over. Without knowing why, Ethan sees a vision when touching Sarah and notices she has a transparent reflection in the mirror, which leaves him suspicious of her. Sarah leaves the house to get Erica back from the party, knowing the party is full of bloodthirsty vampires. Curious, the boys have Benny's Grandma watch over Ethan's sister, Jane, while they follow Sarah. They see her feed on a rat, and realize she is a vampire. She chases them down and quickly explains that she is only a "fledgling", a Vampire who has not drank human blood and was turned into a vampire by her ex-boyfriend Jesse. The three of them go back home, where they are attacked by a vampire, disguised as a pizza delivery man, who was sent by Jesse. The vampire is eventually defeated by Sarah and they head to Jesse's party to save Erica and Benny's dimwitted friend, Rory. Ethan and Benny enter the party to figure out Jesse's plan. During this time, Erica is bitten by Gord, one of Jesse's vampires. Ethan, Benny and Rory land in a trap, surrounded by Jesse and the other vampires. Sarah is urged to drink Rory's blood but Erica proceeds to bite him instead. Ethan, Benny, and Sarah fight the vampires and escape. The next day, Rory, who has become a full-fledged vampire, shows up at school and informs Ethan and Benny that he and the rest of the vampires are going to a local church. Ethan and Benny are surprised that Rory is alive and follow them with Sarah right on their heels. As Ethan, Benny and Sarah are watching the throng of vampires, Sarah puts her hand on Ethan's shoulder and he has a vision in which he sees a gravestone. The dates on the gravestone unscramble to the number 219. He also sees a mysterious box, which is then uncovered by the vampires. The box is called the "Cubile Animus " or 'Nest of Souls'. Ethan and Sarah figure out Jesse's full plan from an old book. They discover that in the original settlement of the town, there was a priest that led an evil vampire cult. The townspeople later burned the members of the cult, leading to all "219" of their deaths. After holding Sarah's hand, Ethan has another vision. He realizes that Jesse was in fact the priest that led the evil cult. Jesse plans to use the "Nest of Souls" box during a lunar eclipse to trap the souls of teens going to see the Dusk III: Unbitten movie premiere in order to resurrect the souls of the ancient vampires who had died that night. While the three are on their way to stop Jesse's plan, Benny's grandmother, who explains she is an Earth Priestess, gives them enchanted daggers and a spell book to defeat the vampires. She also explains why Ethan sees visions: he is a Seer, which enables him to see visions through touch, and his powers are surfacing now because he is going through puberty. At the theater, the vampires attempt to steal the souls of everyone there. They are thwarted by Ethan, Sarah, and Benny, who destroy almost every vampire in the theater. Benny kisses a girl at the popcorn stand, Popcorn Lady, and she helps him with the vampires. Jesse escapes and Ethan and Benny follow in pursuit. Ethan has another vision and sees the tree he saw inside the book, realizing it is the tree in his backyard. They find Jesse there. As the lunar eclipse begins, Jesse attempts to resurrect the souls from the box but Sarah tries to hold him off. Benny's grandmother chants a spell and the box lands in Ethan's hands. Ethan then releases the vengeful souls, and their power destroys Jesse. Benny's grandmother forms a human blood substitute for Sarah, which satisfies her thirst. The next day, the three of them head off to school, meeting Erica and Rory, who have decided to live peacefully as vampires. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Dracula, Marvis, Jonathan, Dennis, Winnie Werewolf, Olive Doyle, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Iris, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Elyon Brown, Caleb, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Willow, Olivia, Minotori, Aisling, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Jafar, Maleficent, Winterbolt, Myotismon, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), The Trix, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Ratigan, Fidget, Meredith Blake, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket are guest starring in this film. *The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Winterbolt, Myotismon, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), The Trix, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Ratigan, Fidget, Meredith Blake, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket will be working with Jesse. *The flashbacks from ??? are used in this film. *In one scene of the remake version, Bowser Koopa and Isaac Ray Peram Westcott makes a cameo appearance as Jesse, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Winterbolt, Myotismon, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, Dr. Blowhole, Makunga, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), The Trix, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Ratigan, Fidget, Meredith Blake, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket were were talking about locking Tino, Ash, Litlefoot, Simba, Sora, Scooby, Bloom Lincoln, Alex, Twilight, and their friends in the dungeon, when they can't escape. They'll also will gonna be in the Bonus Ending, along with Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Azula, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, ???, and the new villain to leads up to ???. Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Vampire films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Magical films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Halloween Movies Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams